Moonlight Shadow
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Eine Vollmondnacht verändert das Leben der Familie Lupin...


Disclaimer: Alles aus Harry Potter Bekannte stammt von J.K. Rowling, die bekanntlich die Rechte daran hat, der Rest entspann sich in meiner Fantasie, an der ich die Rechte habe. Muha!

Anmerkung: Ich dachte ich versuche mal eine etwas andere Sichtweise auf Remus Biss. Wieder einmal hat es Monate gedauert, aber nun ist diese kleine Geschichte endlich fertig. In dieser Zeit habe ich die Familie Lupin sehr ins Herz geschlossen... Ich wünschte jedoch ich hätte einen besseren Titel gefunden. Andererseits... Rechte an dem Lied dem ich den Titel entlieh hab ich natürlich nicht... Reviews würden mich wie immer glücklich machen. Make my day!

Widmung: Für die besten Eltern, die ich mir denken kann: nämlich meine! (auch wenn sie das hier wohl nie lesen werden.)

TTTTTTTTT

Hector Lupin hörte den Schrei seiner Frau. Er hatte Angst wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. _Wenn er nur am Leben ist, bitte lass ihn nur am Leben sein!_ Er bemerkte gar nicht wie er zu laufen begann, dem Klang der vertrauten Stimme folgend. Maria kam ihm entgegen. In ihren Armen lag er. Zusammengesunken und blutüberströmt. _Nein!_

Maria schien die Gedanken ihres Mannes zu durchschauen.

„Er lebt, Hector, aber er ist sehr schwach.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer. Hector nickte, nahm ihn ihr ab und sie apparierten nach Hause, ohne weitere Zeit mit Worten zu vergeuden.

„Hol Macintosh, ich werde derweil seine Wunden behandeln."

Maria tat wie ihr geheißen und Hector holte einige Binden und Tinkturen aus dem Schrank. Dann beugte er sich über seinen Sohn. Remus atmete nur schwach. Er hatte viel Blut verloren, doch was immer ihn angefallen hatte, es hatte von ihm abgelassen bevor es zu spät war. Unwillkürlich blickte er in die Morgendämmerung und ein scheußlicher Verdacht kam in ihm hoch. _War es möglich...?_ Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und konzentrierte sich umso mehr darauf seinen Sohn zu verbinden.

Plötzlich stand Maria wieder im Raum und im nächsten Moment auch Macintosh, ihr Hausheiler. Er sah besorgt aus und grüßte Hector lediglich mit einem Nicken, während er sich der Couch näherte. Hector machte ihm sofort Platz.

Macintosh untersuchte Remus ungefähr zehn Minuten in denen er sehr blass wurde. Er räusperte sich.

„Sieht stark nach dem Biss eines Hundeartigen aus." Er räusperte sich erneut, während er aufstand und seine Hände mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs desinfizierte.

„Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben.", seine Stimme klang hart. „Vielleicht hättet ihr ihn lieber verbluten lassen sollen."

Ehe Hector auf diese scheußliche Bemerkung reagieren konnte, hatte Maria Macintosh bereits eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„Raus!", schrie sie. Remus stöhnte auf.

„Ich hatte ohnehin vor zu gehen. **So etwas **gehe ich lieber aus dem Weg." Im nächsten Moment war Macintosh fort.

Hector und Maria hatten keine Zeit sich über diese plötzliche Wandlung ihres einst so sympathischen Heilers zu wundern, denn Remus begann sich in heftigen Krämpfen zu winden. Seine Eltern blickten sich kurz an, Hector murmelte „St. Mungo's", hob Remus in seine Arme und schon befanden sie sich in London und kurz darauf im Krankenhaus.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Eine weitere Stunde später trat Heiler Branagh aus dem Zimmer, in das man Remus gebracht hatte.

„Wird er durchkommen? Wie geht es ihm? Kann ich zu ihm?", Maria lockerte zum ersten Mal seit einer Stunde ihren Schraubstockgriff um die Hand ihres Mannes.

„Er wird es schaffen. Was er jetzt braucht ist Ruhe. Aber natürlich können Sie zu ihm." Mehr brauchte es nicht, damit Maria von Hectors Seite und in das Zimmer verschwand. Hector blieb, ihm war klar, das Branagh noch nicht fertig war.

„Mr. Lupin, sie wissen was Ihrem Sohn heute Nacht zugestoßen ist?"

„Ich habe eine Befürchtung..."

„Ein Werwolfbiss ist eine heikle Sache.", als er den besorgten Blick Hectors sah, fügte er hinzu: „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Wir werden Ihren Sohn wieder gesund pflegen. Aber Sie brauchen Hilfe. Seine Wunden werden schnell verheilt sein. Aber Sie wissen, es wird immer etwas zurückbleiben. Und Sie sollten darauf vorbereitet sein, damit Sie Ihrem Jungen nach besten Kräften helfen können damit zurecht zu kommen."

Hector nickte. Ihm war natürlich klar, das Branagh recht hatte.

„Ich verweise Sie an einen alten Freund von mir, Isegrimm Thewlis. Er ist Berater für Werwölfe."

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Isegrimm Thewlis war ein großer, dicklicher Mann von vielleicht siebzig Jahren. Er begrüßte Hector höflich, vergeudete aber keine Zeit mit Floskeln.

„Ihre Frau ist nicht mitgekommen?"

„Nein, Maria wollte bei Remus bleiben."

Thewlis nickte kurz.

„Wie alt ist Ihr Sohn?"

„Fünf."

„Fünf? Das ist sehr jung. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte noch nie mit einem so jungen Opfer zu tun... Nun, es muss allerdings nicht schlecht sein... Natürlich... Wirklich außergewöhnlich...", Thewlis schien mehr mit sich selbst zu reden, als mit Hector, deswegen warf dieser sogleich ein: „Was ist so außergewöhnlich?"

„Nun, Ihr Sohn muss ein ganz schön zähes Bürschchen sein. Kinder in seinem Alter überleben Werwolfattacken nur höchst selten. Das ist gut. Er wird viel Kraft brauchen um das durchzustehen was auf ihn zu kommt."

„Könnten Sie mir bitte endlich erklären, wovon Sie sprechen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie einen alten Mann... Der Biss den Ihr Sohn davon getragen hat, wird sich auf mehreren Ebenen auswirken. Die eine kennen Sie natürlich. Die soziale. Vielleicht die schlimmste Auswirkung, die aus großer Unwissenheit resultiert. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, gehören Werwölfe zu den Außenseitern unserer Gesellschaft und es sieht leider nicht so aus, als würde sich das in allzu naher Zukunft ändern. Ihr Sohn wird mit viel Hass zu kämpfen haben. Angst natürlich. Die Menschen hassen was sie fürchten. Und Sie fürchten das was sie nicht kennen oder einschätzen können."

„Wir haben bereits unsere ersten Erfahrungen mit dieser Tatsache gemacht.", erwiderte Hector niedergeschlagen.

„Gerade für ein Kind von fünf Jahren wird das nicht leicht zu verstehen sein...", erklärte Thewlis und seufzte. „Leider ist das längst nicht alles. Die monatliche Verwandlung ist äußerst schmerzhaft. Noch dazu wird es nötig sein Ihren Sohn in der Vollmondnacht einzuschließen, damit er niemanden anfallen kann. Natürlich gefällt das dem Wolf nicht und aus Mangel an Opfern, wird er sich selbst verletzten..."

„Der Wolf?"

„Mr Lupin sie müssen sich mit der Tatsache vertraut machen, dass der Wolfsbiss und seine Folgen nun ein Teil ihres Kindes sind. Einmal im Monat übernimmt nun mal der wölfische Anteil die Oberhand."

Hector war sich nicht sicher, ob er das alles hören wollte. Und es wurde noch schlimmer.

„Das Verhalten Ihres Sohnes kann sich ändern."

Hector wurde sehr blass und Thewlis verstand nur zu gut warum.

„Oh nein, ich rede nicht davon, dass er im Blutdurst versinken wird, keine Sorge, Mr. Lupin. Aber er wird einige für Wölfe typische Eigenschaften und Neigungen entwickeln, die nunmal besonders kurz vor Vollmond zutage treten können. Aber bedenken Sie, dass Wölfe durchaus sehr liebenswürdige Tiere sind. Ihr Sohn wird möglicherweise einen verstärkten Familiensinn und Beschützerinstinkt entwickeln. Vielleicht wird er auch gerne mal ein blutiges Steak essen. Was kann daran schlimm sein? Ganz sicher wird er sehr viel mehr Kraft haben, seine Sinne werden geschärft sein. Er wird sehr viel besser hören, riechen und im Dunkeln sehen können, als es für Menschen üblich ist."

„Heißt das, alles was man über Werwölfe sagt..."

„Sie meinen über ihren Blutdurst? Ja, einmal im Monat bekommen sie diesen Blutdurst. Aber sie können nichts dafür. Sie verlieren ihren Verstand. Was die restlichen Tage im Monat angeht, so hängt es - wie bei jedem Menschen - nur vom Charakter der Person ab. Die einen werden versuchen sich anzupassen. Andere beginnen die Macht die ihnen die Angst gibt zu schätzen. Wieder andere treibt Wut auf die Menschen an, die sie verachten... Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Ihr Sohn den richtigen Weg einschlagen wird. Und er ist noch jung. Sie können einen immensen Einfluss darauf haben, wie er mit seiner Bürde zurecht kommen wird. Zeigen Sie ihm, dass nicht die ganze Welt gegen ihn ist. Seien Sie für ihn da. Ihr Sohn kann nichts gegen die Folgen des Werwolfbisses tun. Aber **er** trifft die Entscheidung was er aus ihnen macht."

WWWWWWWWWWW

Einige Monate später kam Hector von der Arbeit nach Hause. Maria war gerade am Kochen, während Remus in einem Bilderbuch blätterte und versuchte die wenigen Worte darin zu lesen. Erst vor kurzem hatte Maria begonnen dem Jungen das Alphabet beizubringen, doch seitdem kam Remus nicht mehr los davon.

Hector bewegte sich leise durch die Wohnung, er wollte seine Familie überraschen. Doch obwohl er sicher war, dass er kein Geräusch produziert hatte, kam ihm plötzlich sein Sohn entgegen gerannt.

„Daddy!"

Überrascht, aber mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt Hector seinen ihm entgegen stürmenden Jungen an, indem er ihn hoch hob und durch die Luft wirbelte. Remus lachte kreischend vor Vergnügen. Hector hielt ihn in seinem Arm, ging weiter in die Küche und begrüßte Maria mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hast _du_ mich gehört?", fragte er, immer noch ein wenig überrascht. Maria schüttelte halb lächelnd den Kopf.

Hector setzte seinen Sohn auf dem Küchentisch ab und sah ihm in die Augen.

„So, junger Mann, dann hast _du_ mich also verraten?", fragte er in gespielt entrüstetem Ton. Remus nickte mit einem stolzen Grinsen. Seine Augen hatten sich verändert seit jenem Morgen. Sie hatten einen ernsten Ausdruck bekommen und wirkten beinahe fremd in dem zarten Kindergesicht. Einige Nachbarn hatten mitbekommen was in jener Nacht geschehen war und hielten ihre Kinder von Remus fern, bzw. stachelten sie gegen ihn auf. Und manchmal hatte Hector das Gefühl, dass Remus sehr gut verstand warum das geschah.

Vor einem Monat waren sie umgezogen. Hector hatten seine Arbeit verloren, als bekannt wurde, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen war. Man schien eine „Ansteckung" zu befürchten. Remus würde erst mit zwanzig Jahren erfahren, was der Grund für Hectors Ausscheiden aus der Anwaltskanzlei war. Seine Eltern würden es schaffen zumindest dies von ihm fernzuhalten. Auch sonst gaben sie ihm das Gefühl, dass alles wie vorher war, dass alles in Ordnung war, obwohl sie ständig mit Anfeindungen konfrontiert waren. So genannte Freunde kündigten ihnen die Freundschaft. Remus merkte zwar, dass sich manches veränderte, aber seine Eltern hielten den Grund von ihm fern. Sie schützen ihn vor diesem Wissen, da ihnen klar war, dass er sich die Schuld für alles geben würde. Und sie waren so gut darin, dass er erst im Erwachsenenalter die Wahrheit erfuhr. Die Kraft die Maria und Hector Lupin für ihren Sohn aufbrachten, war mehr als bewunderungswürdig. Remus eigene unvermeidliche Erfahrungen sollten ihn pessimistisch machen, doch seine Eltern würden ihm stets das Gefühl geben, dass alles möglich war, wenn er nur daran glaubte. Selbst für einen Werwolf.

Hätte Hector es vermocht, er hätte alle Qualen seines Sohnes auf sich genommen, doch selbst für einen Zauberer war das nicht möglich.

Da waren Remus Verwandlungen. Es war für Hector und Maria jedes Mal eine Tortur die Schreie ihres Sohnes zu hören. Die ersten Male, hatte Hector alle Kraft aufwenden müssen um Maria davon abzuhalten die Scheunentür zu öffnen und den Wolf heraus zulassen. Die Wunden, die sich das Tier zufügte, waren schwer.

Das erste Mal hatte Remus nicht verstanden, warum sie ihn einsperrten. Als sie ihn am nächsten Morgen aus der Scheune trugen, war er Tränen überströmt. Er hatte versucht sie von sich fernzuhalten, hatte getreten und versucht zu beißen, doch er war von der Verwandlung sehr geschwächt und verlor schnell die Kraft dafür. Dennoch: Er fühlte sich von seinen Eltern verraten. Hector hatte ihn an sich gepresst und ihm gut zu geredet, dass alles gut werden würde und wie Leid es ihm tat. Maria hatte ihm tröstend immer wieder über den Kopf gestrichen. Und nach ein paar Tagen, hatte Remus den Vorfall überwunden und wieder Vertrauen zu ihnen gefasst. Doch dann kam der zweite Vollmond. Remus wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, als er begriff, dass sie ihn erneut in der Scheune einschließen wollten. Er dachte, dass es nur an der Scheune, die er seit der ersten Vollmondnacht mied, lag, dass er solche Schmerzen hatte. Er schrie und biss und war außer sich, wie sie es nie erlebt hatten. Er begriff nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Sie versuchten es ihm zu erklären und irgendwie schien er schließlich zu begreifen. Mit irritierender Tapferkeit ging er mittlerweile am Abend des Vollmonds in die Kammer.

Ruhig war er immer gewesen, doch jetzt war er noch ruhiger. Seine rosigen Wangen, waren jetzt blass und er war sehr dürr geworden.

Vor Vollmond wurde er lebendiger, aber auch... leichter reizbar...

„Dad?", die besorgte Stimme seines Sohnes holte Hector wieder in die Gegenwart. Remus blickte ihn mit seinen ernsten Augen an, als suche er nach etwas. Plötzlich legte er seine kleinen, schmächtigen Ärmchen um Hector und presste sich mit für ihn scheinbar zu großer Kraft an ihn. Hector erwiderte die Umarmung. Ein Kind sollte all das nicht durchmachen müssen. Und manchmal hatte Hector das Gefühl, dass Remus seine Situation besser verstand, als es für ein Kind gut war...

Ende.


End file.
